Máscara
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Odio; el primer vestigio de un sentimiento llano se pintó en un conjunto de cuero y metal.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, más bien a sus respectivos autores: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Máscara.**

* * *

Existencia: esa máscara me la arrebata. Entrar en sus certezas me quita el albedrío de justicia, me aísla de mi hermano, supone una pared que nos arrebata algo más allá que nuestra compañía; divide el sentido de nuestra promesa, establece una antinomia entre nosotros.

Odio; el primer vestigio de un sentimiento llano se pintó en un conjunto de cuero y metal. Un bozal arrebatado a las bestias para vestirlo en una boca cuya voz ya no oigo ni en mis pensamientos, una prisión en contra de una voluntad dulce, la primera representación de mi odio, ardiente y enteramente _puro_.

Negación; no quiero aceptar que esta máscara me protege y coadyuva a mis deseos. Conozco lo que no he probado a través de su contrario: es gracias al cariño de mi hermano que también puedo medir el odio que podría ser capaz de sentir por mí.

Silencio; la vida de esta bagatela zahiere las palabras; deja descubiertos los ojos para exponerlos como lágrimas de vergüenza. Esta máscara comparte su habitación con la humillación y en ella se encierra un alma que ya no reconozco como parte de mí.

Oscuridad: el espejo en el que me miro cuando me veo en los ojos de mi hermano no me devuelve otra visión que no sea la noche. Las estrellas que firman con su luz la vida de lo que es correcto sólo pertenecen a él y yo odio esta máscara y sus estatutos, pero no puedo apartarla de mi camino. Con una aguja trazaré los puntos necesarios para fijarla en su paraje impuesto por una voluntad perteneciente a un destino falso en el que me obligo a creer.

Designios; sin esta máscara, me empequeñeceré. Vivo a través de ella. Me protege de palabras que ensordecen el ímpetu que domina mi corazón.

Verdad: la odio. Soy fuerte porque esta máscara me protege contra mi hermano. Y la odio por depender de ella.

Lágrimas. Yo no porto esta máscara que únicamente deja dos ventanas libres para observar un mundo carente de justicia; dos aberturas que representan la entrada de la luz y, aun así, mi hermano me fía sus ojos para llorar nuestras inocencias ultrajadas por mis ambiciones.

 _Espejo,_ y no quiero aceptar que cuando veía el rostro de Deuteros encontraba que la máscara que confinaba a mi hermano a una respiración corta de aire no era más que un espejo en el que me contemplaba y entendía que yo debía ser el portador de esa estúpida fruslería.

Vida; y esa máscara lo pregona con un fastidioso estoicismo; soy el ladrón del destino de mi hermano, original heredero a Géminis.

Fratricidio: escribimos los dos en nuestra historia con tinta de sangre el cómo permitimos que nuestra compañía nos asfixiara hasta la ineluctable decisión de que sólo sin uno el otro podría continuar. Deuteros me quitó la vida para ser libre y yo le he arrebatado su existencia desde el primer momento, pero sólo en su muerte me liberé de mi hambre de poder.

Muerte, no me queda más que vestir esta máscara, invisible, para no entrar llorando al inframundo. Para que ningún paroxismo de dolor desfigure mi rostro orgulloso.

Luz, que finalmente encuentro, apartado de esta máscara maldita cuando mi hermano me sonríe con su rostro completamente libre.

Amor; algo que únicamente encontré incondicional en el corazón de aquel niño que compartía su alma con la mía y que se obligó a disfrazarse de demonio cuando perdió a su otra mitad.

Humanidad, lo que me resta de mi dignidad, algo que esa máscara jamás me arrebatará.

Deuteros: la consolidación de mis virtudes.

Aspros: epitafio de mis pecados.

* * *

" _(…)_

 _Y los hombres graves, que cerca de la muerte con la vista que se apaga  
Ven que esos ojos ciegos pudieron brillar como meteoros y ser alegres,  
Se enfurecen, se enfurecen ante la muerte de la luz _

_(…)"_

ㅡDylan Thomas.

* * *

 **NdA:** La historia de esta viñeta es algo curiosa; se me ocurrió escribirla ayer (dándome un espacio entre mis actualizaciones), ya que recientemente pude comprarme el gaiden de Deuteros, al leerlo tuve ganas de hacer un doujinshi de los gemelos de Géminis de TLC (de hecho pueden ver parte de ese doujinshi como portada del fic) y mientras dibujaba se me ocurrió hacer esta viñeta... ¡Dios, no puedo tener la mente en un solo lugar! Eso explica mi interminable lista de fanfics incompletos (?) :'v

Jajaja como sea, los que me conocen saben que tengo debilidad por los géminis, aunque normalmente se me hace más fácil escribir sobre Saga y Kanon. Con Deuteros igual no me es tan complicado aunque en mi lista de fics sólo tenga una viñeta de él, _pero Aspros, oh, Aspros,_ es sin duda uno de los personajes que más complicado me parece, especialmente porque no sé como entenderlo. Al principio parecía muy noble, y comprendiendo que su ambición no fue del todo su culpa, ya su último desarrollo como personaje sólo me da para pensar que no le quedó otra cosa más que sostenerse en su orgullo y en el apoyo que le daba Deuteros. No sé... xD

Espero al menos esto no haya resultado tan mal xD

El poema que se lee al final se titula "No entres dócilmente en esa buena noche..." de Dylan Thomas, qué, para quienes hayan visto la película Interestelar (una de mis predilectas), les sonará, por otro lado puedo decir que este es uno de mis poetas favoritos y no pude evitar poner el fragmento al final del fic, aunque el escrito no este a la altura xD

Si te has detenido un ratito para leer ¡muchas gracias!

Inat.


End file.
